


Frankenstein's Theme

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialog-only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris Karloff would be proud.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "dialog only" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

“Dean, I know it’s not your kind of music, but … the Frankenstein Monster?”

“It’s not my fault. Occupational hazard.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just you.”

“What can I say, Sam, it just popped into my head one day.”

“You are such a freak.”

“It’s not like the music is actually good or anything.”

“Dean, all I’m saying is that most people do not associate the song ‘Every Time You Go Away (You Take a Piece of Me with You)’ with the Frankenstein Monster.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ask about ‘I Left My Heart in San Francisco’.”


End file.
